Systems for conveying and selecting fruit and vegetable products comprise a loading station where a predetermined quantity of products is placed on a conveyor belt, a singularization station of the products where the products are aligned on a conveyor belt defined by rollers so that each product is caused to occupy a corresponding housing seat defined between two adjacent rollers, a selection station where the features of the product, such as dimensions and colour, are detected, a station in which the products are sent towards the corresponding packaging stations depending on the detected features. For certain small-sized fruit and vegetable products provided with a footstalk, such as cherries and certain types of tomatoes, the products may turn during the step in which the aforesaid features are detected along the conveyor belt installed in the selection station. Now, during such rotation, often due to the incorrect position the product may take in its housing seat, it may occur that either the product itself may jump into a previous seat or into the following seat, or the presence of the footstalk may prevent the complete rotation according to the direction of rotation imposed to the product itself. In this case, in the following station, which as mentioned is that in which the products are sorted according to their features, incorrect sorting may occur, that is, a product with certain features may either be sent to a station in which products with different features are packed or may not be entirely analyzed.